mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mirmo!
Chuang Yi (English) | publisher_other = Tong Li Comics Jade Dynasty PlayPress Daiwon C.I. Bongkoch Publishing Carlsen Comics Kana | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ciao | first = 2001 | last = 2006 | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | network_en = BBC One Warner Bros. Television | network_other = SBS Cartoon Network Cartoon Network HERO, ABS-CBN, Cartoon Network TV3, TV9 Italia 1 Canal J, M6 MCOT, True Vision Ch 51 Pogo TV Antena Latina Cartoon Network, Canal 2 Andalucía SIC, Canal Panda, | first = April 6, 2002 | last = September 27, 2005 | episodes = 172 | episode_list = }} is a manga series written by Hiromu Shinozuka and serialized in ''Ciao magazine from 2001 through 2006. It was also published in twelve collected volumes by Shogakukan. The manga series was awarded the 2003 Kodansha Manga Award and the 2004 Shogakukan Manga Award for children's manga. The series has been licensed for an English language release by in North America by Viz Media. Although it was first shown in the UK in January 2001 to late 2004 on Nick Jr, it was shown in Japan 4 months away from the UK's first run. An anime series named by Studio Hibari was adapted from the manga. It premiered in Japan on TV Tokyo on April 6, 2002 and ran for 172 episodes until its conclusion on September 27, 2005. The anime series is also licensed by Viz Media for an English language release in North America, and by ShoPro Entertainment, as 'Mirmo!. A dubbed version of the series is being broadcast on Warner Bros. Television under the title Mirmo Zibang! Plot ; Season 1 The main protagonist is a love fairy named Mirumo (Mirmo in the English version). Kaede Minami (Katie Minami in the English version), is a cheerful and energetic eighth grader who is shy around her male classmates, making it difficult for her to date. One day, on her way home from school, she walks into a mysterious shop and buys a blue cocoa mug. When she arrives at home, she peeks into the bottom of the mug and discovers an engraved note which says, "If you read this message aloud while pouring hot cocoa into the mug, a love fairy ("muglox") will appear and grant your every wish." The skeptical but curious Kaede follows the directions and announces her wish to date Setsu Yuuki (Dylan Yuki in the English version), her crush. Mirumo arrives. At first she was afraid of him but later understood that he was a muglox. Kaede soon finds out that Mirumo prefers eating chocolate and creating mischief over helping Kaede. It turns out Mirumo is prince of the muglox world. Horrified at the prospect of having to marry Rirumu (Rima in the English version), his princess bride-to-be, Mirumo escaped the muglox world. Hot on his heels, however, are Riruma, Yashichi (Yatch in the English version) the bounty hunter, Murumo (Mirumo's brother), and many other muglox as well. The villains of the first season are the Warumo gang, a gang of criminals who plan to overthrow the Marumo kingdom. And though they are villains, they actually aren't that evil, they just pull childish pranks and faint after hearing a evil plan. But sometimes they come up with good plans like when they made the Warumo orb and used it to control Mirmo's friends' minds until Katie gets the mic and gives Mirmo the power to save them. ; Season 2 In this season a new transfer student comes to the same school as Katie her name is Saori. The villain Darkman, a being created by the darkness in human hearts, tries to resurrect himself. He influences the minds of Akumi and the Warumo gang. Sesion magic is introduced for two person magic, with each person combo producing different magic. Darkman also controls Saori and uses her flute to control peoples' emotions. He is then defeated by Golden Mirmo, the outcome of three person sesion magic. But then with the help of Nezumi/Rato, he is resurrected until the Muglox's four person sesion magic gives Saori the power to defeat Darkman. But the two worlds are separated until reunited by the Muglox and their partners' friendship. Saori goes to Germany to study music with Akumi as her new partner. ; Season 3 In this season a robot octupus taco convinces the gang to look for the legendary seven crystals which are drawn out by different emotions. After all are collected, the gang faces seven trials which Mirmo must pass for the crystals unite and form a pendant, which Tako steals to save his girlfriend and his land. In the end, they succeed and Tako becomes king of crystal land. ; Season 4 The last season in which two new characters are introduced: Koichi and Haruka. Koichi has a crush on Katie and Haruka is Dylan's childhood friend who wants to be a cartoonist. Her partner Panta, a ghost Muglox. Thanks to Azumi, Katie and Koichi kissed. Dylan starts to fall in love with Katie, but Koichi realizes that he is not right for Katie and gives up on her. However, after Haruka tells Dylan she loves him, he chose her over Katie until Haruka realizes Dylan's true love is Katie gives up on him. Dylan tells Katie he loves her and they become a couple; meaning Katie's wish is fulfilled and Mirmo has to leave in one hour or something terrible will happen, which the Warumo gang make so. Mirmo loses all memories of Katie and turns into a rabbit until Katie brings his memories back and he turns back to normal. Many interesting things happen in this season. Characters The main characters of Mirmo! are mugloxes, or love fairies and their four human teenagers. The muglox Mirmo has been assigned the task of granting Katie Minami's wishes, though he spends most of his time eating chocolate and running away from Rima, a female muglox assigned to Dylan Yuki, the boy Katie is infatuated with. Yatch, Mirmo's muglox archrival, is assigned to by Azumi Hidaka, a girl who also loves Dylan and is jealous of Katie. Mirmo's brother, Murumo, is assigned to Kyle Matsutake, a boy who falls in love with Katie. The muglox fairies use musical instruments as their magical tools. Later on in the show two new characters, Koichi Sumita and Haruka Morishita, enter the race of love for Dylan and Katie's hearts. Then they get their very own muglox partners as well - Papii and Panta, respectively. Reception Mirmo! achieved enormous popularity in Japan. The manga received both the 2003 Kodansha Manga Award and the 2004 Shogakukan Manga Award for children's manga. The anime received TV Tokyo's award for top-rated new program in 2003. Media Manga Mirmo! was published by Shogakukan in Ciao magazine from 2001 to 2006 and collected in 12 tankōbon volumes. Anime The series was adapted as a 172-episode anime series broadcast in Japan on TXN from April 2002 through September 2005. '''Season 1 Episode * 1. Fairy Mirumo has arrived! * 2. Love from Rirumu!? * 3. Meet Ninja Yashichi! * 4. Kaede's Magical Diet * 5. Mini Mini Kaede's Large Adventure * 6. Was love taken away? * 7. Let's Repair Love * 8. Mirumo vs Murumo * 9. Super Obochama, Matsutake-kun * 10. Love's Four-cornered Battle * 11. Father comes, and returns immediately! * 12. Rirumu and Mogu-chan and... * 13. A Very Tiring Day * 14. Mirumo's Failure!? * 15. This is bad! The Warumo Group * 16. Kaede, off to Mirumo's hometown... * 17. Gift from the Gaia Tribe * 18. Summer! The Sea! I am Matsutake! * 19. Fireworks and Magic and Grandpa * 20. Mirumo, can you fit in!? * 21. Caught in the Haunted Mansion!? * 22. Yashichi's First Love * 23. Rirumu's Fairy Fortune-Telling * 24. Murumo's Decayed Tooth * 25. This is even serious! The Warumo Group * 26. Rescue Mirumo's Hometown! * 27. Let's go to the Fairy School * 28. Do your best for the Double Athletic Meet * 29. Rirumu's Important Day * 30. What, Mirumo is part of the Warumo Group!? * 31. It's Kinta! * 32. Murumo's Rival, Papi * 33. Goodbye, Anjun * 34. Mumotaro's Demon Extermination * 35. Movie Star? Kikuki-kun * 36. Mirumo has been captured! * 37. Mirumo vs Mekamirumo * 38. Leave it to Oiratachi! * 39. Nandakawakannaino? * 40. Chocolate Event of the Snow Mountains * 41. The Fairy Sugoroku Meet * 42. Mikan and Kotashi * 43. Kinta, again! * 44. All the best! Fairies * 45. Love through Oto's Chocolate? * 46. News, 3 Daughters * 47. Is it so? * 48. The Fairy's Doodle Note * 49. Touching Matsutake's Fight! * 50. Defeat Mirumo of the Past! * 51. The Fairy World which has Stopped in Time Season 2 Episode * 52 Move! Mirumo's Hometown * 53 Marakasu has been Destroyed!? * 54 Mysterious Transfer Student, Shiori * 55 Hidaka-san's Brother? * 56 Cake Talk * 57 A Flower by the name of Rirumu * 58 Mirumo and Murumo's Ship * 59 The Warumo Group has finally disbanded!? * 60 Murumo's Things * 61 Dangerous Risaitaru * 62 Kinta and Ponta * 63 Lady,I am Kabi! * 64 In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 1) * 65 In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 2) * 66 Either one or Both? * 67 Whose Fault * 68 Super Sister, Momo-chan * 69 Important Friends * 70 Confined with the Animals * 71 Sorry * 72 Please meet Yamane * 73 Shall we Retreat? * 74 The Bouchama Quest, Mystery of the Perapera Sword * 75 Protect the Secret Base! * 76 Let's go to the TV Station! * 77 The Revival of Daaku * 78 Goldebn Mirumo!? * 79 Hello, I am Mirumo! * 80 Shiiru is Haruna * 81 The Way to Become Friends with Fairies * 82 Fairy Concert * 83 Charge! The Race of Wilderness * 84 Wild Shakebi * 85 The Honest Fairy, Mirumo? * 86 Tragedy of Kokanemochi Clan * 87 Attttack, Rrrrecive * 88 Fairy Stick Clock~Chapter 1~ * 89 Fairy Stick Clock~Final Chapter~ * 90 Story of Princess Kaederara * 91 Raise up! Warumo Kids * 92 Rirumu and Akumi's 30 Minutes Cooking * 93 Fairy In Love * 94 Super Dangerous! Mimomo Shop * 95 Fairy M's Lightning Proposal!? * 96 Must See! Fairies go on an Onsen Trip * 97 Doki! Date with Shiori * 98 Friendship that became Parapara * 99 Stinky Music Fair * 100 My Name is Daaku * 101 Melody that Saves the World * 102 Goodbye Mirumo...Ahh! Season 3 Episode * 103 It begins from Tako * 104 It's really Carl * 105 I Like P Man * 106 Our Treasure * 107 The Rock Cannot be Broken * 108 Fairy Ninja! Garagara Battle * 109 It's really Doji! The Warumo Group * 110 That kind of Love, this kind of Love * 111 Tako's Crystal Battle * 112 The Fairy Pick! * 113 Run, jump and then, swim * 114 Goal of Tears * 114 How is the Squid? * 115 Fourteen-Love * 116 Quiz: Search for the Warumo Kids! * 117 Baramo has arrived!? * 118 Akumi and Shiori * 119 Legend of Rorerai * 120 Do not say Clumsiness!! * 121 Watermelon and Pool * 122 Cake Crumbles * 123 Goodbye, Kikuki-kun * 124 Strongest Duel! Aishi vs Koishi * 125 Okay! Yoimo Gang * 126 Rabbits are Scary * 127 Tako's Hometown * 128 Kaede, Motetemoote * 129 It's alright for Incho to become the Committee Head? * 130 Want to become a Woman * 131 It's Afro, it's Satoru, it's P Man! * 132 Why, the Warumo Group is really Strong!? * 133 Warrior of the Darumi Tribe. Kinta!? * 134 Kaitoh Papan * 135 Birth of Prince Mirumo * 136 It's really the Birth of Prince Mirumo!? * 137 Joruney to the West * 138 Tako's Secret * 139 Meet TV Ninja! * 140 Mirumo and the Flying Baby * 141 I am, Shinigami! * 142 F. D. C VS K. T. C * 143 The Warumo Group has Fallen in Love * 144 The Last Crystal * 145 Shock! The Seven Trials * 146 Tako's Kako * 147 Crystal Land * 148 Hole of Azase! * 149 Forever, Kumoccho Season 4 Episode * 150 Separating, Meeting, A New School Term * 151 Quarreling Shop of Love * 152 Teach me the Forces of Love * 153 I am Panta! * 154 Stomach black strike * 155 Love of Lavender * 156 Love of Lavender(Muglox Edition) * 157 Kikuki-kun's First Love!? * 158 Tako and Panta's arrival! * 159 Counterattack of the pine bamboo * 160 Large Confound Conflict! Chick Wars * 161 It is the U-Ray! The Warumo Group! * 162 Method of drawing a comedy manga! * 163 It's summer celebration! The large decisive battle! * 164 Sumita VS Kikuki-kun! Battle of love! * 165 The storm of love raging... * 166 The increase of shaking love! * 167 Work harder,Kaede Minami! * 168 Rescue Panta! * 169 Decision of each one! * 170 Kaede's wish, Mirumo's leave! * 171 Lets all Mirumo De Pon!!! Soundtracks Thirteen CD soundtracks and character song compilations have been released for the Mirmo series. One was released by Toshiba-EMI, four by Try-M, and the rest by Konami. *'Toshiba-EMI' **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! - Best de Pon! *'Try-M' **Kichaō Mirmo de Pon! Best 1 **Kichaō Mirmo de Pon! Best 2 **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon - Winter Story **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! - Fairy Concert of Everyone Music *'Konami' **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! Wonderful Mirmo de Best! - Tenkomori **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! Wonderful Mirmo de Best 2! - High **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! Wonderful Music de Pon! - Television Music Collection♪ **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! Wonderful Music de Pon! - Television Music Collection 2 **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! Character Song Series 1 - Mirmo & Mulu Fairy Tacos **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! Character Song Series 2 - Mirmo, Yatch & Katie, Azumi, Teacher, Sphere Boy Satol, P-Man **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! Character Song Series 3 - Mirmo, Icas, Tacos, Katie, Dylan, Azumi, Kyle **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! Character Song Series 4 - Mirmo, Rima, Katie, Hirai, Hoshino **Wagamama Fairy Mirmo de Pon! 'Charming' Original Sound Track Drama CDs Konami has released two drama CDs for Mirumo. **Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! 'Charming' Drama CD Series Vol.1 - Princess Katie **Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! 'Charming' Drama CD Series Vol.2 - Mermaid Katie Video games Seven Mirumo video games have been created and released by Konami on a variety of platforms. *"Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! - The Legend of Golden Maracas"(Launched May 2002, Game Boy Advance Use) *"Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! - The Mirumo goes Magic School"(Launched March 2003, PlayStation Use) *"Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! - The Knight Soldiers"(Launched September 2003, Game Boy Advance Use) *"Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! - The 8Man's Fairy"(Launched December 2003, Game Boy Advance Use) *"Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! - The Dream of Cake"(Launched July 2004, Game Boy Advance Use) *"Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! - The Kagi and Tobira"(Launched December 2004, Game Boy Advance Use) *"Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! - The Dokidoki Memoreal Panic"(Launched September 2005, Game Boy Advance Use) References External links * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/mirumo/ Official TV Tokyo Mirumo de Pon website] * Official Shogakukan Production Mirmo! anime website * [http://www.mirmo-zibang.com Mirmo! Official Viz Media Mirmo! anime website] * Official Konami Mirmo! video game website * * Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2001 * Category:Shōjo manga Category:Viz Media anime Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (Children) Category:Manga series Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings Category:Magical girl anime and manga de:Mirmo! es:Mirmo! fr:Mirumo ko:미르모 퐁퐁퐁 it:Mirmo ms:Mirmo Zibang! ja:ミルモでポン! pt:Mirmo Zibang! tl:Mirmo! th:มิรุโมะ ภูตจิ๋วจอมยุ่ง zh:魔法咪路咪路